Kagami no Mahou
by milly loca
Summary: Vladimir Lupei es el príncipe mas infeliz de todos, y eso cambia cuando de la Nada llega un hombre misterioso con un espejo en la mano y este espejo le muestra al responsable de su infelicidad... Que hará Vladimir al respecto? (Para Aoba Ritsu)


**Bueno este sera un pequeño regalo para una amiga que hice por estos lares y que quiero mucho, como a todas XD, pero ella es un poco especial, bueno como sea, espero que te guste Aoba Ritsu nwn**

 **y feliz cumpleaños amiga.**

 **Los Oc de Rumania y Bulgria no me pertenecen, son de Aoba Ritsu n_n**

* * *

 **Kagami no Mahou.**

En una torre sellada, en un habitación oscura, habitaba el príncipe Vladimir Lupei, el cual era odiado y despreciado por todos a su alrededor por su peculiar modo de ser, había quienes lo trataba de "plaga molesta y ruidosa", mas aparte era odiado por todos a su alrededor, nunca entendió el motivo del odio de los demás hacia el pero era algo que lo tenia sin cuidado, pero siempre tenia esa inmensa duda rondando en su cabeza.

Cierto día de lluvia llego donde el príncipe un hombre con un espejo en la mano, el príncipe lo miro extrañado, ya que nunca lo había visto.

"Puedo ayudarlo señor?" Preguntó curioso.

"La verdad, soy yo el que viene a ayudarlo joven Vladimir" Dijo el hombre encapuchado aun con el espejo en su mano "Mi nombre es Viktor Braginsky" Se presento.

"Y como piensa usted ayudarme?" Preguntó una vez más.

El hombre en respuesta solo le tendió el espejo que llevaba en la mano.

"Quieres saber quien es el responsable de tu infelicidad?" Le pregunto captando la atención del joven "Preguntaselo al espejo"

Vladimir tomo el espejo en sus manos y sin formular la pregunta apareció en el espejo la imagen de un joven alegre y sonriente, se notaba que ese chico era feliz con su vida, en ese momento Vladimir sintió que la rabia lo consumía, ese chico era el responsable de su desdichada suerte.

Pero eso no se iba a quedar así.

"Ojalá pudiera ser yo el que sea feliz" Pidió su deseo, sin saber que este se cumpliría.

 **Una semana después.**

En un pueblo muy pintoresco y soleado, un joven príncipe, ese era el príncipe Vladimir Lupei, el mismo que era despreciado y odiado por su propio pueblo, ahora era amado y respetado por todos a su alrededor.

Vladimir no podía ser mas feliz por esto, hasta que ese mismo día, que era soleado y hermoso, llego el mismo hombre de aquel día lluvioso.

"Veo que ahora eres feliz" Dijo en tono serio.

"Si, nunca pensé que mi suerte cambiaría, y todo gracias a usted" Dijo sonriente el chico.

Pero Viktor seguía serio, cosa que extraño a Vladimir.

"Ocurre algo?" Pregunto curioso.

"Quieres saber quien es el responsable de tu felicidad?" Pregunto aun con ese tono frívolo "Preguntaselo al espejo"

Vladimir tomo en su mano el espejo que le tendió Viktor, y como en la vez anterior apareció el mismo chico de antes, pero esta vez se notaba muy triste e infeliz, en ese momento, todo rastro de rencor contra esa pobre alma se borro y el remordimiento fue lo que reino en su interior.

"Todas las veces que tu lloraste, yo reía, te quite tu felicidad y te maldeci con mi infelicidad" Dijo una vez que estuvo solo "Que es lo que debería hacer por ti?" Se pregunto a si mismo.

En ese momento, estaba en su cuarto encerrado pensando en que hacer, frente a él estaba un espejo grande y antiguo de cuerpo completo, en ese momento se le ocurrió una gran idea.

"Ya se, debería cumplir todo lo que desees" Dijo sonriendo.

Y haciendo gala de sus poderes magicos, hechizo el espejo frente a el y apareció frente a él el chico al que sin querer había echo infeliz.

Toco el espejo para llamar su atención cosa que pareció funcionar ya ese chico volteo al espejo y se acerco a ver.

"Quien eres?" Pregunto el chico infeliz al otro lado del espejo.

"Soy el mago del espejo y te consedere cualquier deseo" Dijo sonriendo y mostrando sus pequeños colmillos a ese chico "Puedes decirme tu nombre?" Le pidió amablemente.

"Me llamo Dimitri Petrov, y ed un gusto conocerlo señor mago" Dijo sonriendo aquel chico.

"Llámame Vlad, y que es lo que deseas ahora?"Preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa.

Y así paso un buen tiempo, Dimitri pidió muchas cosas a su mago y amigo, Vlad, y entre ellas mejor ropa y un castillo enorme, pero lo que Dimitri en verdad quería era que su amigo nunca se fuera, desgraciadamente, todo lo bueno tiene un fin.

Fue un día en el que Vlad se encontraba esperando a que llegara Dimitri y lo noto, la magia del espejo se estaba terminando.

"Hola de nuevo Vlad" Llego Dimitri sonriendo y noto algo mal a Vlad.

"Dimitri, tengo una pregunta para ti" Dijo viéndolo algo serio.

"Dime?" Pidió saber su pregunta.

"Todos tus deseos fueron cumplidos, ahora eres feliz?" Pregunto con semblante algo decaído.

"Si, soy muy feliz de que hayas llegado a mi vida" Dijo Dimitri sonriendo feliz.

"Me alegro, ya que eso quiere decir que mi trabajo término y que la magia del espejo se acabara pronto" Dijo agachando la cabeza.

Dimitri se quedo en shock, no podía irse, no quería estar solo de nuevo.

"No te vayas, eres mi mejor amigo, el único a decir verdad, todos me odiaron de la noche a la mañana y no se porque, pero eso ya no me importa, porque se que tu eres mi amigo" Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, nunca espero tener que despedirse de Vlad.

"Eras infeliz por mi culpa, yo me robe tu felicidad y te quedaste con mi maldicion" Le dijo volteándolo a ver "Si me odias, lo entenderé, y si ya no me consideras mas tu amigo, también lo entenderé"

Dimitri se quedo viéndolo y después de un rato puso su mano en el cristal.

"Es verdad que eso que hiciste me trajo mucho pesar, pero solo quiero decirte que te perdono" Le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Vlad solo derramo lágrimas también mientras también tocaba el cristal poco a poco la magia se estaba acabando y la imagen de Dimitri se empezaba distorsionar.

"Seria lindo, si nos volvemos a ver" Dijo antes de ver como la imagen de Dimitri se perdia.

Y Vladimir Lupei, el príncipe mas amado desde ese faltal deseo, volvió a ser el de siempre, odiado y despreciando, pero eso ya no lo afectaba ya que sabia que en otro lado, alguien lo apreciaba y lo concideraba su amigo.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, espero que le guste a mi amiga ya que trate de que quedara bien.**

 **Bueno una cosa mas, y es que subiré capítulos de las historias que deje en Haitus y algo mas, las historias no irán por orden ya que puede que suba capitulo de la que sea que tengo por ahí y quiero agregar nuevos trabajos.**

 **Oh y algo mas, para los que lean "Un deseo, Mil locuras" esa si seguirá en Haitus ya que mi laptop que era donde tenia los capítulos de dicho fic se descompuso por lo que pediré algo de pasienciencia.**

 **Bien eso es todo, nos vemos en otra historia.**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


End file.
